fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
London
|image = |country = |state = |establisment = |population = |status = Active |currentresidents = Magdalene Shaw Deckard Shaw Hattie Shaw |formerresidents = Letty Ortiz Owen Shaw Owen Shaw's Team |films = (mentioned) Hobbs & Shaw }}London is a populous city in the United Kingdom. It is featured extensively in Fast & Furious 6 and Hobbs & Shaw. History ''Fast and Furious 6 In ''Fast and Furious 6, Dominic Toretto and his crew has to face a team of international expert criminals as they tear up the streets of London. They begin by being introduced by Luke Hobbs and Riley Hicks to Owen Shaw. That night, they travel to Shaw's hideout which was given up by his accomplice but realise they are lured into a trap when they find out that Shaw's crew is targetting Interpol on the other side of the city. Brian, Gisele, Han, Roman and Tej go to stop them while Dom, Riley and Hobbs wait for Shaw, who they eventually follow when he escapes in his ramp car. Along the way, they are side swiped by a car which Dom knows belongs to his presumbed dead girlfriend Letty Ortiz. Dom follows her while Hobbs follows Shaw who escapes. Dom tries to talk to Letty but she shoots him and drives off. The rest of the gang fail to stop Shaw's crew and are left immobolised. The next day, Hobbs and Riley go to the CCTV HQ to find out what happened to the cameras while Brian and Dom go to find the pawn shop which sold Letty her gun and Gisele, Han and Roman talk to a guy who build Shaw's ramp car but he betrays them and Ivory and Letty show up which leads to a fight between the two parties in the London Subway. Brian returns to Los Angeles where he finds out that they are going to Spain after Shaw has moved there to get the final component for the Nightshade device.Fast & Furious 6 ''Furious 7 ''Furious 7 opens in London, England in a Military Hospital. Deckard Shaw is in a hospital room talking to someone off screen who is then revealed to be Owen Shaw, his younger brother. Deckard promises to get revenge for his brother against everyone who did this. He then pulls out a gun and walks through the hospital where it is revealed the massacre he performed to be there. Killing countless agents, blowing up various parts of the hospital and killing stuff. Shaw retreats downstairs where he gives an agent who is on the verge of death a grenade which detonates as he walks out of the hospital. The front end of the hospital collapses and Deckard escapes in his Jaguar F-Type.The Fate of the Furious ''Hobbs & Shaw London was featured extensively in ''Hobbs & Shaw, serving as its primary location. Hattie Shaw and the MI6 initially hatch an operation to steal The Snowflake in London, only to be attacked by Eteon's super soldier Brixton Lore. Deckard Shaw, who resides in London, visits a nightclub in the city, where he defeats Lermotov's bodyguards before extracting information from him. Deckard and Luke Hobbs are brought to the CIA London Black Site to discuss a partnership to save Hattie and secure The Snowflake. Following the Attack on the CIA London Black Site, Deckard, Hattie and Hobbs cause a chase throughout the streets of London, with Deckard's 2017 McLaren 720S being used to drive away from Brixton and Eteon. After discovering that Eteon has manipulated the media to frame them as criminals, the trio visit Deckard's place of residence in London before flying to Moscow.Hobbs & Shaw ''Fast & Furious 9 ''To be addedVin Diesel and Michelle Rodriguez arrive in London for Fast & Furious 9 filming and it’s too exciting References Category:Locations